


Pushing the Limits

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: Meetings are boring.The hours after everyone goes home aren't.





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a fool: [Testing the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280157) isn't going to need a second part  
Cockwarming prompt on Tumblr: Oh ho ho, you _thought_
> 
> Set about a year after Testing the Waters! This was really fun to write and explore heh

Just like Hatake Kakashi is an impossible man, it’s an impossible task to get him to focus on anything but the way her tights disappear under her skirt on the day he’s got important meetings for hours upon hours. She keeps her face dead ahead, catching the way his eyes flicker to her legs at fairly even intervals. It’s not interesting--these work meetings rarely are--but she keeps herself occupied by tapping her pen on her knee and counting down the seconds until after-hours begin.

The hours when everyone’s gone have become their favorites. They’re free to shed the mantles of superior and subordinate and just _be, _give in to the want for closeness that plagues them throughout the day. The first brush of knuckles across her waist are what she lives for, craves during these hours when she’s got nothing better to do than listen to dry talk about more money than she really hopes to see in her life.

Kakashi’s worse at hiding his boredom.

He gnaws on his pen, jiggles his foot on his knee, probably offends everyone there when he wonders after a quicker way to get these negotiations over with. “We all have places to be,” he says, flashing them a charming smile. “Anyone fancy wrapping this up?”

Sakura laughs on the inside as palpable relief slides across the faces at the table. Externally, she does her duty and ushers them out the door with a friendly, neutral expression before Shizune takes over and leads them out of the offices. When they’re out of sight, Kakashi _very _indiscreetly grabs her ass for a split second. 

“Your choice of clothes was intentional, wasn’t it?” he asks. 

She smirks and walks out of the conference room, enjoying the way her heels click over the tiled floor. “I do everything with intent,” she says. “You, on the other hand, could use some lessons in figuring out exactly what to do with yourself when you’re bored.”

“Oh, like you’re always the picture of poise,” he says. He trots ahead of her, hands in his pockets as he uses the few seconds of being alone to stop and tip her chin up. “I distinctly remember someone begging daddy for those tights weeks ago. Maybe it’s not me who needs lessons in being good.” 

Sakura’s eyes dart around before she leans forward to purr in his ear. “Daddy likes it when his baby girl begs, doesn’t he?”

“Hm.” Kakashi stiffens and pulls away, opening his office door behind him when Shizune’s footsteps draw near once again. “Hey,” he calls to her. “You can go ahead and take off early if you’d like. It’s close enough to five anyway.”

“Oh, I’d rather not,” she says, waving. “I’ve got some things to finish up tonight. I won’t be any bother.”

Sakura smiles at her. “Enjoy,” she says before conspiratorially putting her hand over her mouth and whispering, “These office hours sure suck, don’t they?”

“Hey,” Kakashi protests.

“Oh, they’re just the worst,” Shizune says with a wink. “Don’t know why I put up with the boss, honestly.”

Kakashi clicks his tongue and shakes his head before waving them off and disappearing to sit at his desk. Just before the door shuts behind him, Sakura comes to her senses and walks in after to sit in her chair beside him. “You might come to regret that sass,” he says.

“Funny, I was thinking you might come to regret your fidgeting,” Sakura muses. She sets an elbow on the desk and props her chin up on her fist with a small pout. “I was even going to offer something to keep you sated while you finish up your stuff for the day.”

“And what would that be?” Kakashi turns slightly, spreading his legs with a pointed look between them. “I’ve got some ideas. Thought of them while staring at your pretty pussy tights.”

“Oh, they’re just cats, Daddy. Besides, you can’t even see the thigh pattern below my skirt.”

Kakashi rakes his gaze over her before tucking his bottom lip between his teeth and turning back to the papers on his desk. “You’ll just have to be a good girl and wait until Shizune leaves before daddy lets you suck his cock.”

“But--”

Steel grey eyes flash dangerously to hers. “That wasn’t open for debate, baby. You’ll be on your knees in--” he checks his watch-- “twenty-seven minutes.”

She twists a hand in her skirt, pulling it closer to her knees as she drags herself back to a proper upright position. “Yes, daddy,” she says. She’d be lying if she said she isn’t fully on board with getting his cock anywhere near her, even if it _does _mean getting her clothes dirty. 

She can always ask him for more later.

The minutes tick by until it’s nearly thirty-three later, and Shizune _finally _bids them goodbye. Sakura barely looks up from her scheduling until Kakashi’s velvet voice orders her to say goodbye as well. “See you tomorrow,” she says. “Ready for more of the same?”

“Always,” Shizune chuckles. “Don’t stay too long, either of you.” She points between them with a stern finger before making her way out of sight, out of earshot. Both wait with bated breath for the door to close, sorely disappointed when she didn’t quite put enough force behind it. Before Sakura can get up to close it for them, Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder to plant her in her chair. 

“You stay there,” he says. “Be a good girl and tell me how badly you want daddy’s cock.”

Sakura watches the way his body moves on the way to the door, bottom lip falling open slightly in a sigh as he looks back over his shoulder. “Awfully, Daddy, I’ve been thinking about it all day. ‘Specially when you got up and told everyone what _is _going to happen, no questions. Made me so wet.”

“And you were still so professional,” he says. He crosses his arms as he walks back, tapping his fingers on his arm. “You _were _such a good girl. I was even going to take you out for a nice dinner tonight, and then you sassed me.” When he reaches her he stretches a hand out to grab her chin between thumb and forefinger, tipping her face from side to side before running his thumb over her lip. “Stand up, baby.”

Sakura does, hands trembling with the want to bury them in his hair.

Kakashi leads her a few steps forward, positioning her with ass pressed against the edge of his desk as he leans over her. “You’re going to kneel with my cock in your mouth until I’m finished at 6 PM. You won’t move, you won’t suck me off, you’re just going to sit there like daddy’s good girl and take what I give you, yes?”

“Yes,” Sakura agrees, and when Kakashi’s fingers tighten on her chin, she amends. “Yes, daddy.”

“Kneel.”

She’s grateful for the opportunity to press her face into his pants, though she doesn’t risk mouthing him through the fabric. Her knees hit the carpet and she looks up at him when he cards his fingers through her hair. “Can I, daddy?” she asks with a look to the zipper in front of her face.

“No, you may not,” he says. He nudges at her, guiding her under the desk as he makes sure she doesn’t hit her head. His chair creaks softly as he sits and undoes his belt, the way his fingers work so swiftly captivating her. She can’t help the way her mouth waters as he sighs at the sensation of being freed. “Open your mouth, baby.”

It’s so hard not to give a little kitten lick to the head as it hits her tongue, nearly impossible to keep her hands planted in her lap when all she wants to do is pleasure him. Instead, she shuts her eyes and pays attention to the way the hardened length slides slowly down her slick throat. She chokes just a bit as he presses down on her head, but gives him the go ahead when he looks down in concern. 

It’s not a hard adjustment, after all.

When he’s made sure she’s all right, he combs through her hair one final time before turning his attention to the documents on his desk. It’s relaxing like this, trapped below him with orders to just be _still. _She doesn’t have to focus on anything but the way he tastes, how it feels to have her lips spread open around him. 

Every few minutes, he gently presses his hips up so her nose is buried in the meticulously groomed silver hair between his thighs. She can’t help but swallow then, not that he seems to mind. His pen scratches over paper, the occasional clacking of his keyboard interrupting as he fires off a quick email. He moves just enough to keep himself hard and just when Sakura begins to think it’s long past six, Kakashi’s phone buzzes and he leans back from the desk.

“Enough,” he says softly. 

She blinks up at him.

Kakashi drags his knuckles over her cheek before sliding his chair back, dragging his cock out of her mouth until it’s just barely pillowed on her lips. “I’m going to ruin those tights,” he says. He scoots back even further to rest his elbows on his knees and lean down so they’re face to face. “I’ve been thinking about bending you over my desk all day, and they’re only going to get in the way of me fucking you like I want.” 

When he reaches down to toy with the edge of her skirt, she exhales shakily and presses her temple to his. “But I like these ones, daddy.”

“Daddy’ll buy you some new ones, baby, don’t worry.” Kakashi’s lips brush over her cheek before he takes her hands in his and helps her stand, smoothing her skirt over her thighs before caressing the curve of her ass. “Is that okay?”

Sakura nods, a smile breaking on her face as he guides her to sit on the edge of the desk. “Wreck ‘em,” she says, spreading her legs. “Can we go shopping this weekend, then?”

Kakashi slides forward on his chair and worms a hand under her skirt, two fingers teasing the soaked fabric to draw out a loud moan from her. “If you don’t act up like that again,” he says. She whines when he draws away. “You know I like spoiling you, baby. Now turn over, face down with your hands behind your back.”

“Yes, sir.” She makes sure everything important is out of the way before doing as asked, cheek pressed against the desk calendar he insists on keeping though she has all his appointments in the computer anyway. Her legs settle hip width apart, heels making damn sure her ass is nicely on display. She squeaks when she feel him flip her skirt up over her back. “Please, daddy.”

His cock presses up against her core as he blankets her, drawing back the neckline of her shirt so he can kiss along the line of her shoulder. “Patience,” he murmurs. “We have--” she feels his fingers tangling in the junction of the tights just before they rip, cool air shocking her-- “time.”

Sakura gasps in indignation, then _want _as his teeth scrape gently over her skin. “Hey!” she says. “I didn’t expect you to _rip _them!”

Kakashi chuckles before tilting her head back for a proper kiss. “I told you I’d take care of you,” he says. “We’ll get new ones, and maybe a nice dress to go with them.”

“Fine,” she grumbles. 

Kakashi gathers her wrists in one hand, pressing down as he slides his cock between her wet folds. “One of these days we’re going to have to take a long lunch so I can put you up on the desk and eat _you _instead of whatever’s on the menu today,” he says, and the way he’s so _casual _about it has her ready to buck back against him and beg for that instead. “You make such a pretty picture spread out for me.”

“Daddy,” she whines.

“Baby,” he teases. “You want something?”

“Your dick in me,” she says, wiggling her hips. “I didn’t wait all day just to be teased, you know.” 

“As you wish.” He slides into her with one smooth motion, and she’s helpless to stop the broken groan he pushes from her chest. He always makes her feel so _full _when he’s inside of her, so deliciously _complete. _She makes another loud noise when he grinds into her. “You’re always so hungry for me,” he croons. “So good, baby. Your pussy’s just _dripping. _Must’ve been so hard, keeping this up all day, hmm?”

“Yes, da-daddy,” she gasps as he begins to move. “I just wanted you.” The edge of the desk presses into her stomach, her chest flat against the wood as she listens to the wet sound of Kakashi taking what he wants from her. “Please, more~”

Kakashi, gentleman that he is, obliges her. He keeps her pinned as he fucks her hard, praising her for taking him so well the entire time. As usual, he makes sure she comes first, crying his name into the calendar as her legs go weak. He lets her hands go then to hold onto her waist, keeping her upright as he chases his own orgasm. 

He defiles the stockings further when he finds it, coming in thick stripes across the back of her thighs when he pulls out. “Fuck, baby,” he pants. “I love you. Love you.” His lips press against her shoulder again, sloppy in the post-orgasm haze before he rests his forehead against her nape. He sighs softly. “I really did like those stockings,” he says. “Love to see you in nothing but sometime at home.”

“Mm, I think that could be arranged if you get off me so I don’t suffocate,” Sakura says. She looks over at him the best she can. “Can’t go home if I die under you here.”

Kakashi shrugs with a grin before getting off. “Worse ways to go.”

Sakura huffs as she toes off her shoes, carefully taking off the stockings before using them to wipe herself down and then handing them to Kakashi. “Oh, definitely,” she says. “I could be choking down your cooking.”

“Rude,” Kakashi says.

“You know it’s true.” Sakura does the best she can to make herself look like she hasn’t just been taken against a desk. She looks up to see Kakashi grinning sheepishly as he tucks himself back in his pants. “What’s that look for?”

“Come here,” he says, crooking his finger. When she does, he rests his arms around her shoulders. “Those cooking skills are why I pay Chouza plenty to keep quiet about them,” he mumbles into her hair. “And why it’s nice that you don’t mind doing it for me sometimes, you know? I appreciate it.”

“Mhmm,” she hums. He hugs her tighter when she kisses the underside of his jaw. “Speaking of food--”

“Yeah?”

“You owe me dinner, daddy,” she whispers. “I’m hungry for something other than you after that.”

Kakashi snorts. “Home, then?”

Sakura pulls back to smile up at him. “Home. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
